1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-assembled closet, and more particularly to a closet having clip elements on the sides of each deck board and the side boards for easy engagement.
2. Prior Art
The conventional closets are typically available in fixed sizes which are not adjustable. Therefore, in many cases, a family has to either buy a smaller size closet or custom made, which is costly. Thus, a self-assembled closet was devised. That device possesses some shortcomings, for instance, when people readjust the size or reassemble the closet, the holes from the original fasteners will leave an ugly appearance, further, the holes may even be enlarged and no longer fit snugly with the fasteners.